Love and Hurt
by UndeadBliss1737
Summary: Jade and Cat have always been best friends with a little bit of pain brings a whole lot of love This is my first story so please give me lots of reviews


**Its Friday the last Friday of the summer, so there was only truly one thing to do. I went out into the living room to see my dad on his computer. "Hey dad I'm going to Nozu to see Cat I'll be back later." I give my dad a kiss on the forehead and go and get my car keys and drive to the wonderful sushi place. Over the summer we had nothing better to do so we started hanging out and it sort of became a tradition for us. You know I wonder what Cat and I are going to talk about today. For some reason I haven't been able to get her off my mind! She was there for me all summer when Beck and I broke up when my dad went away for a month, she was there for me. For some reason though I could never think of her as the tiny little ditsy girl ever again, she was truly brilliant. This summer when she was around just me she seemed to change entirely. She was smarter and she was less scattered and random and she gave great advice to me too. You know just three short months ago I could never see myself thinking about Cat like this, this gorgeous, sweet, smart girl. The more and more I thought about it I realized how intimate our relationship actually was even though we weren't even a couple. Oh my god the thought of me and Cat as a couple. The thought of me as a couple with any girl is so crazy I can't even describe it! Okay I need to get this out of my mind besides I am already here. You know I have never been good at keeping promises, but this girl has changed me in a matter of months. From promising Beck we would last forever, from promising my dad I would be better and try not to get in trouble. With Cat though every single Friday we would meet at Nozu at 6:30. I wouldn't have minded it being earlier so that way Cat wouldn't have to drive home in the dark but she insisted so that way I could feel more comfortable. "Jadey!" I hear the red head before I even see her. When I do catch a glimpse of her all I see is beautiful, with her red hair cascading down her back. I hear favorite pair of purple heels that lace up her calves clacking on the concrete floor. Once she is again wearing that purple tank top with the black half jacket. She once told me she loves wearing it around me because it makes her blend in with me. Before I have more than a moment to think about it she is engulfing me in a giant hug. For such a small girl she really gives big hugs. I have never been one to love being hugged and squeezed until I met Cat. She has always been there for me even when I didn't know I needed someone she was there and I loved it although I would never EVER tell her that. " Come on Cat get off me." She always smells of vanilla and it is the best smell in the world, only on her though on anyone else it would make me gag. " Kay kay." She grabbed my hand and when I didn't shake her off she instantly grew a smile from ear to ear. As soon as she noticed I noticed her smile she blushed and giggled. "Come on Cat you are a big girl you don't need to giggle just cause I didn't push you away, believe me though I am pretty close." After I said it I realized I just made the biggest mistake of my life. Before I knew it she took of towards the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. " Cat wait up I'm so sorry please come here!" Before I knew what I was doing I felt myself sprinting after her. I can't believe it I just hurt her, I just hurt the most important thing in my life. I made it into the bathroom and I saw her crumpled up on the floor in the last stall. " Cat please open up we need to talk." I have never felt this bad before in my life! "No" It came out very hoarse and rusty and I knew she was in tears and upset, so I did the only thing I could do now. I opened up the stall next to her and I climbed up onto the toilet then the trash can and climbed to the stall she was in. I sat down on the floor next to her and I looked at her and her big brown eyes. I saw how upset she was and I engulfed her into a big hug and wrapped my arms around the small girl. I let her cry on my shoulder and when she looked up at me all I saw was beautiful. " Cat" I only had one thing I had to tell her and I was going to tell her now. "Yes Jadey?" This is it, it's now or never. " Kitty Cat, you are the most gorgeous amazing girl in the entire world and and I think I love you." She looked up at me and she looked like this gorgeous red haired goddess. I pulled her chin towards me and I felt her sweet lips on mine and the sweet taste of cherry chapstick. She pulled back and looked up at me " Jade I love you too."**


End file.
